Candidate: Eliana M. Perrin, M.D., M.P.H., Assistant Professor of Pediatrics at the University of North Carolina (UNC), has a Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars fellowship for training in epidemiology and research methods and is interest in biospychosocial illnesses, particularly obesity. Career Goals: To become a productive, independent investigator who can rigorously study ways pediatric providers can facilitate healthy weight in children. Career Development Plans: Dr. Perrin plans to learn qualitative methodologies, risk communication, and the appropriate conduct of clinical trials. Research Study: The overarching hypothesis is that neither parents nor pediatricians appropriately recognize children's weight status, impeding early intervention. Improved weight status screening and sensitive communication of newly recommended Body Mass Index (BMI) results will help parents recognize their children's risk for overweight, motivate them to adopt recommended behavioral strategies, and set children on healthier weight trajectories. This application's goals are to investigate the parent and pediatrician sides of weight status communication via qualitative methods and to design and test the feasibility of what we call "Keep TABS" (Talking About BMI Screening), an intervention to improve communication of BMI status at 4 pediatric practices (2 intervention; 2 control). This pilot study will inform a later multi-site, randomized trial. Environment: This study will take place at the UNC pediatric continuity clinic and practices affiliated with AccessCare, a well-established network of physicians caring for the state's Medicaid population. Dr. Perrin's training will take place in the rich learning environment of UNC. Mentorship: A team of productive, successful researchers will guide Dr. Perrin in research and training. The team boasts strong foundations in the clinical psychology of obesity (Dr. Bulik), obesity prevention in primary care settings (Dr. Ammerman), qualitative methods (Dr. Steckler), clinical trials of obesity prevention/treatment (Dr. Robinson), and screening and prevention (Dr. Gillman). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]